


Existence

by Aradellia



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Other, So this came out of my head, With all the talk of fun girl I wanted to write something for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: It was supposed to be fun, to meet someone new.





	

_Did she ever exist?_

Another look around the campus as the fog settled in the normally clear and populated courtyard. The fountain and benches had been abandoned as the students opted to congregate in their classrooms. Many spoke of the creepy feeling the school and the outside paths gave them in the thick fog. Some whispered of the legends of the ghosts that liked to parade in the fog, and take the students who dared to go outside out of the main building. It was ridiculous, of course. So many students were superstitious it was almost stupid. She had to applaud, however, the Occult club for risking it and going up to the roof and seeing if anything was going to happen. She felt almost bad for Oka who continues her search for the truth behind two students so poorly named she could only laugh behind closed doors.

"Rather spooky..."

She checked her phone once again as she peered out of the small window of the door she leaned near, glancing out into the courtyard. She had been passing texts back and forth between Yandere-chan all morning concerning the next steps to take with Osana and Senpai. The girl was driven, she had to give her that. She was willing to pay for help, so that helped their relationship for now. She paused before her hand pushed the door, glancing at her phone once more before pushing the door open and walking out into the fog-covered courtyard without a look back.

The door clicked closed behind her just as her eyes peered through the fog and spotted black. Black, and then white, black and white, black and white. She froze in place, the fog parting like a curtain call to reveal what it had hidden from her.

It was a girl, as white as fresh snow. Her skin looked almost ice cold. Just underneath the surface of her skin, even from this distance, she could make out black lines, as if those were veins running through her skin. It was haunting and disturbing, and it felt wrong. Her hair was a brighter white, done up in a style she recognized from Yandere-chan. Twin pigtails that fell just about to her shoulders, but for this... thing it was different. Her hair floated apart in pieces, swaying in wind she couldn't feel. Her uniform was different as well. Instead of the standard colors, it was grey and black, accented in white stripes and tied together with a white sash. Her skirt was a tad bit longer as well, a few centimeters at most. she blinked, and swore she saw part of her hair glitch as if in a video game.

She was sat peacefully on the side of the fountain, facing profile to her. Her eyes were closed, her hands placed almost daintily on her lap. She looked peaceful despite her appearance making her look sinister. 

Info-chan turned to go back into the building, pushing on the doors to fling them open. It didn't even budge. She pushed again, pushing her shoulders into it, but still it would not budge. Had the school locked her out here? She planted her hands on the doors, taking a deep breath.

She was locked in the courtyard with a person who resembled Yandere-chan who looks like she shouldn't be alive at all.

_Was she ever real?_

She turned to look to the girl sitting on the fountain once again. She hadn't moved an inch, still in the peaceful position of calm and quiet. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to really hide, and her phone had shut off.

She knew her horror movies. Speaking up would draw danger. So, she took another breath and started approaching the girl. Once she was just a few meters away, the girl's black lips moved.

"Can you see me?"

Info-chan paused, planting her feet. Could she see her? She shook her head, collecting her frayed thoughts. the girl on the fountain didn't turn toward her, or even twitch. Her lips moved once more, her voice soft and gentle.

"Can you see me?"

Info-chan hesitated once again. She could stay silent or speak. She figured she was passed out and in a dream sequence, so she spoke up.

"I can."

"Normally no one sees me. Why are you different?"

The girl turned toward Info-chan, slowly as if she couldn't move any quicker. Info-chan stepped closer as the girl revealed her face, shocked registered on Info-chan's expression.

She had black as night lips, thin and slim. Her eyes stood out the most, almost entirely midnight black, however light remained in her eyes, if only a little bit. She looked human with the exception of the hair, skin, and lips.

"Why are you different?"

"I... I don't know." Info-chan admitted honestly, "Who are you?"

The girl blinked, looking confusingly at her. She was curious and seemingly innocent. Her hands came to tug at one of her long bangs.

"I don't know my name anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I've been here for a long time." her voice softened, and her eyes fell to her hands, "A very, very long time."

_Where is she from?_

Info-chan's tension seemed to ease at the sight of the sorrow taking the girl's face. She looked conflicted and filled with pain. She stepped closer, looking down at her. Her hair still flowed like the wind was to her back.

"Why are you still here?"

The wind shuddered around them, the fog growing denser. She covered her ears as something loud rang out in the air, like a church bell. The girl chuckled before gently grabbing Info-chan's wrists, pulling her close with sudden strength. Info-chan struggled and shouted, avoiding her eyes until she couldn't any longer, losing her voice on a gasp.

Her eyes were entirely pitch black, her lips down turned into a frown. Thick black tears flowed down her cheeks and as she opened her mouth to speak, equally thick rivers slipped down her chin. She screamed in fear as her hair started to glitch and freak out, flickering randomly.

"Because I no longer exist in this universe. I see everything, I hear everything. I called out for anyone to find me. But nobody..."

She let go of her wrists, grabbing Info-chan's face close to hers as she stared through her eyes and into her soul. The world around them raged on inside a storm, the fountain glitching apart into pieces of bricks.

~~ _**"But nobody came."** _ ~~

* * *

 

_She was scattered across time and space_

_in the name of her father's science._

_She is not from this universe_

_but she is from one._

_Her name is long forgotten_

_and her life is forever lost_

_but you must wonder now, right?_

_Who is she_

_and_

_did she ever_

_truly_

~~ **_exist?_ ** ~~

 


End file.
